Thomas Hanna
|firstepisode = Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs|lastepisode = Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs}} Thomas Hanna is brother of Benjamin Hanna, Julie Hanna and Ken Hanna. History Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs After Thomas decides to no longer be a Rider and, Tobaspino Zyudenchis and Gaburivolver are given to Mikoto Amano making her the new Kyoryu Navy. to be added. Family *Benjamin Hanna - brother *Julie Hanna - sister *Ken Hanna - brother Kyoryu Navy Dai-kun is first given the powers of Zyudenchi #00 as it was one of the six remaining Zyudenchis left in Candelilla's possession. However as Navy is not his destined color, he is out of sync with his Ranger power and has a difficult time fully realizing his potential as a Kyoryuger. Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as a gun weapon. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #00 - Tobaspino': Main battery-like device that is the source of Dai-kun's powers and is connected to Tobaspino. Mecha *Zyudenryu #00: Zyudenryu Tobaspino Forms is New Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during New Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Liner= Liner Form *'Rider height': 195 cm. *'Rider weight': 94 kg. *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6 t. **'Kicking power': 7 t. **'Maximum jump height': 45 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.5 sec. Super Liner Form is New Den-O's super form, gained when the Tarōs created the New DenKamen Sword for Thomas to use when their synchronization with him was starting to fail whenever in the past. In order to initially transform into Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the New DenKamen Sword, while also putting the K-Taros onto the Terminal Buckle. This form, solely controlled by Thomas with the Imagin using the New DenKamen Sword as a means of communication, is themed around New Den-Liner in transformation and attack. Thomas also utilizes each Imagin's respective fighting style when their mask is selected on the New DenKamen Sword (eg. Kintaros' strength and defense in KinAx mode, Ryutaros' breakdancing techniques in RyuGun mode). It soon becomes the only form Thomas is able to use while fighting in the past after all of his other forms become inaccessible. Although considerably versatile, Liner Form does not hold any significant strengths over New Den-O's other forms besides being the fastest, which sometimes leaves Thomas at a disadvantage. This form was also inaccessible at first without the Taros to assist him. }} Equipment * : Transformation belt * : A device to scan on the belt Weapons *New DenKamen Sword: Liner Form's primary weapon See Also * Category:Super Sentai Rangers Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:U.S.A. Riders Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. vs. Kamen Rider 1 Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A.: All Riders vs. Ghost Shocker feat. Super Sentai and Space Sheriffs Category:Relatives